I'll Be Your Pokémon
by Dbztron2
Summary: Over three days many people died, Many Pokemon were missing as well as ten children. Five children returned a few years later but what happened to them has been kept secret to all but a select few. Gary/femAsh
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I decided to try and write a longer Pokemon fanfiction. Hope you enjoy. Later chapter comming soon.**

* * *

**Hot.**

Darkness.

In pain.

Help.

Can't move.

What's happening?

Where am I?

Thirsty.

Why am I so thirsty?

Hungry.

I'm hungry to.

How do I get food and water?

What so I eat?

How do I eat?

Am I alive?

Have I ever been alive?

Side hurts.

Head hurts.

Pain.

Why do I feel pain?

What's causing it?

Name.

I need a name?

Do I have a name?

What is my name?

Cold.

Why am I so cold now?

What time is it?

How long have I been here?

Where is here?

What is here?

What am I?

Am I a Pokemon?

Am I human?

Burning.

Why am I burning now?

Still can't move.

Can't open eyes either.

Do I have eyes?

What color are they?

Tired.

I'm so tired now.

Why am I tired?

What have I done today?

Voices.

I hear voices.

What are they saying?

Who's talking?

Where are they?

Silence.

Why is it so quiet?

Am I alone again?

Have I ever been alone?

Have I always been alone?

How did I get here?

How am I thinking?

Questions.

So many questions.

What is a question?

Tired.

Need to sleep now.

...

...

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey look a chapter. Ok so after this the chapters should start to get longer, but the first few just look better shorter so they'll be a lot shorter than the rest. Enjoy!**

* * *

Three days.

That's all it took for The Kanto region to nearly fall apart.

Three days, very detailed plans, and highly skilled grunts to do the dirty work.

In just three days an unknown group kidnapped thousands of Pokemon and ten children, five girls five boys all between the ages of two and ten, they also killed anyone who got in their way or even just saw them.

In the end of that short period of time millions were reported dead.

The officer Jennys of the region all cam together to try and figure out what had happened, how to catch the group responsible and rescue the children.

They, the other officers of the region that could be spared, the children's parents or family members that had survived, and even Professor Oak helped.

They searched for three years.

They found nothing.

But just as they were about to call it all off six of the children returned, only one died as soon as they arrived at the police station in Viridian city.

None the less though three little girls and two little boys had returned and people celebrated.

The children were taken to a doctor and examined and questioned by the officers to find out what had happened before they got to go home.

And it was decided it was best to be kept a secret to all but the Jennys, those directly involved in what happened, the parents and select few other family members to the children, and professor Oak.

The only thing the rest of the world was told was that the four children that didn't come back at all had died where they were taken and the remaining five children that survived were safe with their family's once again.

The last part was only half true.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay another chapter. Ok so since I have school stuff I'll probably only really be able to update on weekends just to let you know.

* * *

Mama acts different towed me now compared to before I was taken.

She knows I'm different now, just like the other four survivors.

We aren't normal children, at least not anymore, and I think that scares Mama.

I still remember when Professor Oak told her I was alive and back, she was so happy then.

But then Professor Oak showed me to her and explained what had happened to me while I was gone, well what he knew of it anyway since we never told anyone the whole story of what happened.

Mama cried and screamed.

For a couple weeks I had to stay with Professor Oak and Gary because Mama couldn't be around me.

It hurt but I understood why.

I'm a freak.

But Gary made it better.

He took me to his room and asked me what happened, why my Mama wouldn't take me home.

And I showed him why.

Explained everything.

He was shocked at first, but then he started laughing.

That confused me.

Then he started going on about how cool I am now and he kept asking questions.

He still asks questions sometimes, but so does everyone else.

It was a bit weird though, I felt better with Gary.

Like I could tell him anything and everything and he'll just listen.

I can't even do that with the other four survivors.

It felt good.

It still does.

Sometimes I even forget I'm a freak and can just be a normal eight year old girl around Gary.

Eventually though, Mama calmed down and I get to spend weekdays with her since for some reason she can't handle me on weekends.

But this weeks different.

I'm at professor Oak's on a Tuesday.

At first I thought Mama was giving me up again when I learned we were coming, but then I learned that the other four children and their parents are coming to.

Professor Oak had an announcement.

So the four of us are in the 'special play room' the the professor had built for us when he found out what happened.

The adults are in the main lab and they don't sound happy.

All of us hear our parents screaming even from inside the soundproof room.

We all wonder whats going on, but we can't make out any actual words, it all muffled.

Then it's quiet for a few minutes.

We all sit quiet, straining our little eight and nine year old ears to hear what was going on.

Well almost all of us, one of the boys is trying to shred one of the cement blocks with his teeth.

Then the door opens and all of us look up to see professor Oak there looking slightly sad.

He holds up a tray of empty Pokeballs.

I don't know how I know there empty I just do.

"Kids," he says and we all gather around him, "The reason you have all been brought here today is for one simple test." he picks up a pokéball. "The Indigo league found out about you all last week. And well more or less they want me to throw a pokéball at each of you, and if you are sucked inside then well..." he trailed off.

He didn't need to finish though, we all knew what he was saying.

If we were sucked inside, even if we broke out...

Then we would have to be registered as Pokémon instead of humans.

None of us liked it but we nodded showing we understood.

He sighed in relief of not having to explain further.

"Okay good." he looked at me sadly. "Ash I'd like you to go first." he said.

I nodded and stood up and motioned for him to throw it.

He did.

There was a bright red and white light.

I felt my self being restricted.

Memories rush back to me.

Who am I?

What happened?

Where am I?

Thirsty.

Hungry.

Tired.

Voices.

I panic and scream.

I hear a shattering should and see the other kids and the professor.

All are horrified.

And I know in an instant I was sucked it.

And that means...

I'm a Pokémon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay another chapter! Oh and I'd you have any requests forthings yoa want to see happen in this story then put them in either a review or PM me and I'll ****_try _****to put them in.**

* * *

Professor Oak did the same to the other kids as he did to me.

All were sucked inside a pokeball.

Everyone broke out, but that doesn't change the fact that we're all Pokemon now.

The professor sighed and looked at us sadly.

"I'm going to make the adjustments and tell your parents what happened. Will you all be okay on your own for a minute?" he asked.

Everyone but me nodded.

He looked at me .

"Ash?" he asked.

"I-Is it ok if I see Gary for I bit? Is he here?" I asked.

The professor smiled, he understood how Gary made me feel better.

"Of course. I'll take you to him first then." He motioned for me to follow which I gladly did.

He led me outside and toward the stables where the ponyta are kept.

"Gary!" the professor called.

A head of spiky brown nine year old hair popped out from the last stall.

"Yeah gramps?" Gary called back.

"Ash is here to see you." professor Oak told him.

Gary was up and next to us in a second hearing that.

"Hey Ashy-girl what's up." he said with a smile.

I smiled back and the professor gave my shoulder a squeeze.

I looked up at him.

"think you'll be ok now if I leave for a bit?" he asked.

I nodded and stepped closer to Gary.

The professor chuckled before walking away.

"So," Gary said causing me to look back at him, "I over heard Gramps say he had another experiment for you. Is it over?"

"yeah I think so." I said sadly.

"What was it?"

I bit my lip and tried to hold back tears.

"Hey what's wrong? Did something bad happen during it?" Gary asked worried.

"He threw a pokeball at each of us and we were all sucked inside. We broke out but.. But..."

My lip quivered a bit and I broke down.

I threw myself onto Gary and he just held me as I cried.

"I-I'm really not human anymore Gary. I'm a pokemon..." I sobbed.

He rubbed my back soothingly.

"I don't know what to do. I mean I don't mind being a Pokemon, but now I won't ever be able to become a trainer and trainers could catch me and... And..."

"Shh it okay. I'm sure Gramps won't let that happen." Gary said.

"huh?" I looked at him confused.

"Some Pokemon can be put on a special list that say that they can't be captured unless that Pokemon WANTS to be captured. He'll probably put you and the others on that list." He explained.

I smiled a bit.

"That would be great." I whisper still hugging Gary.

He still held me as well.

"Yeah." He said.

* * *

"The changes have been made to there profiles. And I've called the Pokemon league and told them what happened. I also managed to get them on the non-capture list so they can only be captured if they want to be. Any questions?" professor Oak asked when he finished explaining to the parents that there children are officially considered Pokemon in the Pokemon league.

"I have one." said one of the fathers, "If my son were to want to be captured and was, if later changed his mind and wanted to be released would that trainer have to release him?"

"Yes if your son were to be captured willingly and later changed his mind then his trainer would have to let him go." Professor Oak answered.

One of the mothers raised her hand.

"Does this mean my daughter has moves? Like thunder shock or poison powder?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but when we meet again in two months I can check if you want or we can now if your willing to wait longer." the professor answered.

There was a pause.

"Would normal human food be better for my daughter or pokemon food?" one of the widowed fathers asked almost as an afterthought.

"Either or. It depends mainly on the type of pokemon food and her reaction to it. If I remember correctly your daughter was classed as a water type. So food meant for water Pokemon might be best." professor Oak answered.

Another pause.

The professor looked around at the group.

"Any more questions?"

Silence.

"Okay well, if that's it then your children are in their play room. You can get them and go if you'd like. Oh and . Your daughter is outside with Gary by the stables... Uh Mrs. Ketchum? Where are you going." professor Oak looked confused as Ash's mother started just leaving.

"I'm going home." she replied.

"Oh well then should I just tell Ash to head home as well when she and Gary are done playing?" the professor asked.

"That _thing_ is not my daughter. I don't want it anywhere near me ever again." spat.

"You can't be serious." one of the other mothers said who had over heard. "these children have-" she was cut off.

"Call them what you want, but these things are not our children. Our children were sometime in these past four years and replaced by these _creatures_!" Mrs. Ketchum shouted before storming out.

The professor sighed.

"I'll have one of my lab aids prepare Ash's room and I'll go tell her and Gary whats going on..."

* * *

**Poor Ash. Her mother doesn't want her. Luckily she has Gary and professor Oak.**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh hey look! A wild chapter appeared!**

* * *

It was quiet.

I feel so warm.

Peaceful.

I give a soft purr as Gary pets my long brown ears.

He laughs and scratches right behind my right ear.

It feels good and my leg twitches a bit.

Gary notices and laughs harder as he goes back to just petting my ears.

I smile, something I rarely do, because I feel so happy.

When I'm with Gary it's like the whole outside world just melts away.

And it's just us.

It's always been like that.

Even when we're were little kids, before I was taken and turned into a freak.

I giggle a little as he sneezes due to a straw of hay tickling his nose.

He then picks up a piece and starts tickling my nose with it.

I try to pull back, but I just end up falling off his lap and into the hay pile we're sitting on.

Gary laughs as he helps me up.

And I sigh as I realized that hay will now be stuck in my fluffy brown tail, that due to lack of grooming in the past few weeks has already become all knotted up and the fur tangled badly in some spots.

When I had first came back from, when I got away from the people that took me, and I was staying with the professor and Gary, Gary always helped me groom it each night since I can't reach it myself.

Now that I'm living with mom again, I don't know what to do.

I've asked for her help before, but she won't.

She thinks I should just learn to do it myself.

I've thought of telling Gary or the Professor this before, when I stay with them on the weekends, but I don't want to be a burden on them any more than I already am.

I hear footsteps and I look up to see the professor coming out way.

He doesn't look happy.

I wonder why.

"Hey, what's wrong Gramps?" Gary asked when he notices his grandfather.

The professor looks at us.

He gives me a sad smile.

And I know this can't be good news.

"Well it seems Ash here will be staying with us for a while. I told the parents everything and well... Ash your mother didn't take the news well, and..." he broke off looking for words.

But he doesn't need anymore.

I've heard this speech before.

Mom doesn't want me anymore.

Just like when she first found out about me.

And I understand.

I know I'm not alone because I still have Gary and the professor.

And she's already left me like this before anyway.

It doesn't matter anymore.

"She left me again." I say simply so the professor doesn't have to go on.

He looked at me and nods.

"I've had my lab aids prepare your room already." He tells me.

"Thank you." I whisper.

He turns to Gary.

"Gary I have to make a few important calls. Will you take care of Ash for a bit? Make sure she gets everything she needs? Dinner should be ready soon to." He says.

Gary nods.

"Yeah Grams. I can take care of her." He says and takes my hand.

I blush.

The professor smiles nods and begins to walk away, but the turns back to look at us one last time before exiting the stables.

"Oh and Gary? If you don't mind, could you help her groom her tail? It's starting to look tangled and greasy again." he says and leaves.

My blush gets darker.

Gary grins.

"Don't worry Gramps. I can handle it!" he shouts back and looks at me.

My face in charzard red by now.

Gary cracks up beside me and started to lead me toward the bathroom so we can get the grooming over with.

Being part pokemon can suck sometimes...


	6. Chapter 6

**A wild chapter appeared! Readers I chose you! Use your review attack please, nicely.**

* * *

My tail hurts.

It feels like its being ripped out with the straws of hay that got stuck in it.

"That hurts." I whine.

Gary looked at me with a bit of pity.

"Sorry, but I need to get the hay out before we can properly wash and brush your tail, and your fur is so knotted up its like trying to groom a tangela! I thought your mom was helping you groom it every night." Gary said said he pulled out more hay and just about as much fur with it.

I lower my eyes.

"I tried to get her to help, but she told me she had things to do and I had to learn to do it on my own. And I can't reach it by my self. Not all of it anyway. I would only be able to groom the bottom half of it, give or take a little." I told him.

"Take a little. It's more like the bottom forth that's groomed to any degree." He said removing another straw.

I sigh and wince as he tugs at another.

Finally all the straw is out and Gary starts running water in the tub and pulls out the special Pokemon shampoo and conditioner for my ears, tail, and neck.

I take off my skirt and top, only leaving on my training bra and underwear that I really don't care if it gets wet since we stopped by my room first and got a compleat change of clothes for me.

I may be considered a Pokemon now, but I still feel very human.

And that means I still have to have at least certain parts covered in front of boys at my age.

Once the waters warm and the tubs filled I step into the warm water.

Gary puts some shampoo in his hand and hands me the bottle so I can wash my ears and neck hair myself as he reaches down and tried to scrub my tail clean.

We end up having to get a second bottle and run a second bath just to get my tail clean.

My ears and neck I can normal groom myself so they were no problem, but I think there my have been something living in my tails fur with as much dirt as Gary washed out of it.

Finally we get to pull out the conditioner.

We use up three quarters of the bottle, but it's better than the amount of shampoo we had to use.

Once I'm dry and clothed, we head to my room.

Gary pulls out the brush for my tail and neck, and hands me the one for my ears.

I lay on my stomach on the bed and start to brush my ears as I feel the tug of the other brush on my tail.

Normally I don't mind the part of me that's Pokemon, more so when I'm with Gary or the professor.

But its moments like these that I hate it.

I hate how much grooming I have to do or have done to me now.

It's just so embarrassing.

Especially when you have to have a boy do it to you because there are no other girls around.

The other four are lucky, at least they got fused with Pokemon that had little to no fur so they don't have to go through all the bathing and brushing everyday.

Like one girl got fused with pichu DNA, and pichu fur is so fine that at most she would just have to be careful washing her ears and stub of a tail.

And the other girl lucked out with poliwag DNA so the only odd part on her is her lips and she has a spiral on her belly.

The boys got geodude and machop so one had odd hard brown arms and the other has gray skin.

But no.

Not me.

I got Eevee DNA and when it comes to battling or evolution Eevees great.

But grooming sucks because it has way to much fur.

A fluffy brown tail that I can't reach, but needs groomed the most of all.

Long pointy ears that are way to sensitive.

And the bushy, itchy neck fur that really doesn't do anything but look nice and keep you warm in the winter.

At least the neck fur can be trimmed, other wise the summer would be miserable.

After about an hour my tail is knot free and we're working on my neck which only takes a couple minutes since I have been able to groom that myself back home.

"Well, that's done. How about I go get changed and we get dinner. It should be done by now. And hopefully now grooming won't be so bad tomorrow." Gary said as he set down the brush.

I smile and nod.

"I'll wait here. Your rooms just across the hall right?" I ask.

He nods and runs off and I go over to my new closet to check out my new clothes.

The professor always has new stuff for me since my clothes have to be custom made for me due to my tail and neck, and he doesn't want me to have to wear the same stuff all the time.

So just about every day I have an entirely new outfit, much to the other girls jealousy.

Well I guess there are some perks to being part Eevee.

Only I have to have completely custom made clothes just for me.

I mean the pichu girl does have to get her bottoms custom made most the time, but I have to get all my clothes custom made.

I grin ear to ear as I look inside.

There are shirts, shorts, pants, skirts, dresses, and even hats and shoos in just about every color and design known to man and pokemon alike.

All meant just for me.

Then Gary comes in for me and I quickly shut the door and hope he didn't see me staring at all my new clothes.

He knows how much I love new clothes and how much I say I hate the whole girly girl dress up thing.

So when ever he catches me looking he always cracks jokes.

Though I don't think he did since he's silent all the way down to dinner.

Either that or he knows how bad today's been for me and is just trying to be nice.

I hope it's the first one.

We both sit down and our food is brought out.

Gary gets a big steak, mash potatoes with butter, and corn.

I get a smaller steak, with cut strawberrys, and a small bowl of special Pokemon food the professor created just for us hybrid kids.

Gary grins as he sees my Pokemon food.

"Don't say a word." I growl as I sense an on coming joke.

He just laughs and digs into his own meal as I eat the steak first, strawberrys next, and Pokemon food last.

After all they do say to save the best for last.

I even ask for a second serving of the Pokemon food.

I don't know what it is about it, but its amazing.

* * *

Somewhere else the professor was on the phone with Kert.

"And your sure they'll be ready?" the professor asked.

The pokeball creator nodded on his end.

"Yes. I actually should have the one meant for the Eevee girl done in the next day or so." Kert responded.

"Good. Thank you for doing this on such short notice. I know it must be hard." the professor said.

"It is, but I just love a challenge every so often." Kert chuckled.

"I know you do. And you said they'd be done by next month right?" the professor asked again.

"Yes. Next month." Kert said.

"Thanks again Kert. Goodbye!" the professor said and hung up.

He smiled.

From the sounds of it, the hybrid-balls were turning out nicely.

He couldn't wait to see them for himself...


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning! This chapter contains fluffiness, sad Gary, and a scared and embaressed Ash.**

* * *

It hurts.

I'm burning.

I'm freezing.

I feel a stab.

Voices.

I'm wet.

Drowning.

But I can breathe.

Can't move.

Scared.

Dry now.

Cold.

Something's poking me.

A stab.

Can't focus.

Head hurts.

I moan.

A slap.

Face stings.

Feel sick.

Crack open my eyes.

People are there.

Visions blurry.

Bright light.

Close eyes.

Eyes forced open.

Burning.

I scream.

Someone help.

Save me.

Voices.

There muffled, but I hear them.

A shake.

Something touched me.

Move away.

Can't move.

Cold.

Their cutting me open.

Don't care.

Still can't move.

Can't think.

Scream.

Voices.

Hot.

Cold.

Help.

Tired.

Shake.

Shake.

Shake.

Voices.

No a voice.

Shake.

Shake.

Gary's voice.

Shake.

Shake.

He's here to rescue me!

Shake.

Shake.

"Ashy-Girl!" I hear him say.

His voice is muffled.

Shake.

"Wake up! Please! Wake up Ash!" He says.

Shake.

I crack my eyes open and see his silhouette.

"Gary?" I whisper.

He sighs in relief.

"Finally. You were having a nightmare and kept screaming. Gramps came into, but he went to go get something to help when I finally woke you up. What happened?" Gary asked clearly worried.

I look down at my blanket and play with a loose string on the end of it, glad it didn't fly off in my sleep.

"They took me again." I whisper.

I shift a little on the bed.

"What?" Gary asks.

Tears form in my eyes.

"Those people took me again. They experimented on me more and kept hurting me. And I was so confused!" I cry, just barely restraining myself from throwing myself onto Gary, that would be bad right now.

He reaches forward had puts a hand on my shoulder.

He tries to hug me but I pull away further.

He sighs.

"You know we won't ever let those people take you again. Not ever." He tells me. "we won't let you be hurt like that again."

"I know, but it felt so real! Like I really was back in that place! I was so scared Gary." I sob.

"I know, but it's ok now. It was just a bad dream. Or at most a memory. And memories can't hurt you and neither can bad dreams." He tells me.

I nod slowly.

"Yeah, I know. But still." I whisper.

There's silence for a moment.

"You should probably get up so we can wash the sheets and put new ones on. Don't want anyone else finding out how scared you were." Gary finally says turning around.

I blush.

So he did know.

Maybe that's why I was cold for a moment.

He took the blanket off for a few second trying to wake me up.

Slowly I get to my feet and help remove the sheets.

That's about when the professor comes in.

He has some pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

He puts them on my nightstand.

"Once you've cleaned up you should take these. They'll help you sleep with less or no nightmares." He says before exiting the room.

My blush deepens as I quickly grab some new night clothes and run to the bathroom, leaving poor Gary to deal with my sheets.

After I take a quick shower and change, I reenter the room to see the bed remade and Gary sitting on the foot of it fiddling with something.

He looks up when I enter and smiles at me.

"Sorry." I say. "For leaving you with the sheets."

He laughs.

"Its fine, I understand. It was faster that way anyway cause you had to clean yourself up as well." He holds up the thing in his hands, which turns out to be a brush. "speaking or which, we should probably brush your tail and neck before you go back to bed."

I nod and lay on my stomach on the bed for him to brush my tail.

"Thank you Gray. For taking such good care of me." I whisper.

He chuckles.

"There's no need to thank me. I'm only doing what's right. After all, a princess like you only deserves the best." He says.

"What?" I squeak.

Another chuckle.

"Ash do you remember, when we you were three and I was four. Just before you were taken and my parents and sister had died in that car crash? How distressed I was? I went and got into the kitchen drawers and got a knife to kill myself as well. But you stopped me. You just came in and took the knife from me. Then you hugged me and told me it would all be okay, because I had you and you had me."

I feel tears in my eyes as he retells the story.

I remember it.

A little to well really.

He keeps going.

"And then there was that attack. We we're having a sleepover since you mom was out of town and those people broken in. They tried to take me but you woke up and pushed me put of the way. You sacrificed yourself to save me. And then you were gone and I didn't have you to save me anymore."

I hear his voice catch and the brushing stops.

"For three years. You were gone. They told me you had died. That you were just gone. And I almost believed them."

I could hear his sobs now.

"And then one day, I though about going back to that drawer with the knife. And that very same day, just as I almost gave it all up, Gramps came running into my room shouting 'their back their back!' and he took me to see you. And although appearance wise you had changed, even without talking to you, I knew it was still you on the inside. And I was hopeful again."

The sobbing stopped and I felt the brush on my neck fur now.

"Ashy-girl, I don't care how much you've changed. Your still a survivor, always have been. And you've always looked out for me. So now it's my turn to help you." he barely whispered the last part but I still caught it.

"Gary?"

"yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you to." no hesitation.

"I mean more than friends"

"I know, and I love you to." again no hesitation.

"really you mean that?"

"yep."

"okay then prove it!" I say rolling over.

He looks at me, smirks, and kisses me.

And I know it's true.

He'll always be there for me, and I'll always be there for him.

And he loves me...


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so I would liKe to thank all of those who reviewed, because this story isn't getting a whole lot of reviews for some reason. So thanks to those who did.**

* * *

Happiness.

A rare thing, especially for me and the other hybrids.

Something that I can only seem to get when I'm with Gary.

However painfulness is another thing.

That's something we all know very well.

And that's something I'm experiencing right now.

As today is another check up day, and all of the hybrids are gathered in the 'special play room' at professor Oaks lab.

And the pichu girl, Clary, recently learned she can use the move spark and is showing it off.

And I'm her practice dummy.

Normally it wouldn't be a big deal, Poly, the poliwag girl had practiced her new water gun move on me just before.

And when Clary's done with me, I can barely stand.

I'm just glad the boys don't practice on me, they are at least somewhat civil.

"Why do you always feel the need to practice your new moves on me?" I ask as I finally catch my breath.

The girls chuckle.

"Well we need a live target we can hit to see how it affects others, and you don't even have a move to throw back at us yet being a normal type. Besides maybe tackle which is a move all of us know anyway since its so simple." Poly laughs.

My slightly burnt face turns red.

I guess after the others found out they were Pokemon at the last meeting,they started practicing to see what moves they could preform, and some even got help from their parents and parents Pokemon.

While I was to busy cuddling with Gary to even think of training.

Not to mention they are right, I am just a normal type.

And it will probably stay that way, since being part human, it's unlikely we can evolve.

Which also puts me at another huge disadvantage since Eevees, or Eevee hybrids like me, are normally only worth something if they can evolve since they are the evolution Pokemon.

I'm about to say something when Paul, the nicest lab aid that mainly took care of all of us when we first got back, comes in.

We all turn to him in respect.

He smiles at all of us and kneels down.

He pulls out something from his coat pocket and holds it out to show all of us.

Is a small spear about the size of a pokeball, but it's black with streaks of dark purple all the way around it instead of red on top and white on the bottom.

It's a little glittery to and has groves it it that make it look like its made of a bunch of odd colored ropes that were twisted together.

It has a silver center piece that is in the shape of a diamond.

"I'm sure your all wondering what the adults are talking about out there and I came in to explain it to you." Paul tells us in that annoying voice people use on little kids.

I mean we're eight going on nine or in the boys case nine going on ten.

We're not little kids anymore.

But Paul's so nice to us, nobody calls him out on it.

"Since you were all classified as catchable pokemon, and put on the special list so you can only be caught if you want to be, the professor called Kert the ball maker and had special Pokeballs made for each of you. Just incase you ever do decide to be caught, so you can be more comfortable inside it." he explains. "The only difference on the outside is the center piece. Each one of you have your own custom made ball, just for you. This one here in my hand with the diamond shaped center piece is Ash's ball incase she wants to be captured. The professor has the others, I just borrowed this one to show you all."

We all just stare at the glittery black and purple ball.

We all know, from the trainers that stop by every now and then, that each ball is so post to be designed for a pokemons comfort.

Like a snorlax would find a heavy ball most comfortable, where a squirtal might find a lure ball more comfortable.

And a normal pokeball is so post to be comfortable for all Pokemon.

Seeing one made for human Pokemon hybrids like us is just...

Well there are no words for it really.

"Whats it called? The ball I mean?" Tommy, the machop boy asks.

"The Hybrid ball since you are the only 'Pokemon' they can catch." Paul answers then looks at his watch. "sorry kids but I have to go now. I have a meeting with some of the other lab aids."

Paul leaves with the ball in his hand, but none of us can look away from the spot where he had held it.

A pokeball for hybrids like us.

That's just crazy...


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay a chapter! I thought that professor Oak didn't get enough time with Ash in this story so I wrote a little bit with him and her in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hunger.

Something all the hybrids know well as we were starved for weeks at a time when we had been taken.

It's something we can handle well for a while because of being starved like that.

However, that doesn't mean we like it.

And it does not stop us from complaining about it.

"Whens dinner mommy I'm hungry!" Jack, the geodude boy whined when the adults came in to get us.

To take the others home.

"Were stopping for tacos on the way home." his mother replied taking his hand.

The others went out with there family as well, asking them what's for dinner and when they get to eat.

I on the other hand was still a little to drained from the days events to move.

So I sat on my little plastic blue chair and waited for a bit longer so I could get at least a little energy back first.

Though after a while the professor came in for me.

"Ash, is something wrong?" he asked, as normally I just leave on my own since mom doesn't want me anymore so I live here anyway.

I give a small nod.

"I was drenched by Poly's water gun and then shocked by Clary's spark. I had to wake up really early to get ready for their visit so I was already tired. And, well I haven't eaten since dinner last night." I say slowly.

I yawn and my eyes droop a bit.

The professor chuckles, walks over to me, and picks me up.

"Looks like someone's almost ready for bed. How about we get you some food and then I'll take you to your room." he says softly.

I rest my head on his shoulder and nod with another yawn.

So he takes me to the kitchen and puts together a bowl of my special Pokemon food, oran berries, and lum berries.

I eat it slowly, and almost face plant into the bowl a couple time, despite the Oran berries helping me heal.

When I'm done the professor picks me up again and takes me to my room so I can go to sleep.

He starts to leave, but I call out to him first.

"Thank you for everything professor." I say.

He pauses and turns back to me with a smile.

"Your very welcome Ash." he says turning out the light.

With that he leaves.

And I fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"She went to bed already?" Gary asks disappointed.

Professor Oak nods.

"She was exhausted." he replied.

"But we didn't groom her tail! It'll be all knotted up tomorrow!" Gary nearly shouts.

He hated hurting Ash by pulling at the knots.

"Gary, missing one day of grooming won't make that much of a difference. You can hel

Her groom it tomorrow when she wakes up if your that worried about it, but for not just let her sleep." the professor said, clearly tired himself.

"Fine." Gary grumbled and walked away.

Really he didn't care so much about the grooming as he didn't get to see Ash that day.

And it tore him up.

Because not seeing her made him remember that time when she was missing.

And it broke him all over again...


	10. Chapter 10

**Anew chapter challenges you to a battle. Reader I chose yoyou use your review attack!**

* * *

Light.

Warmth.

Weak.

No known moves.

These were some of the things that were first to register in my head the next morning.

Slowly I cracked open my eyes and sat up stretching.

I look over to my bedside table.

Theres a note on it.

I pick it up and can tell right away that it's from Gary.

His smell is all over it.

_"Come fine me when you wake up. We need to do your grooming since we didn't last night._

_~Gary"_

I sigh.

I should have expected it to say something like that.

Though I was hoping that it would have been something else.

Perhaps something like 'I love you' or 'let's spend the day together.'

But I guess that maybe while he's helping me with the grooming I can bring up the topic of training.

I really do need to learn a move, if only to shut those other hybrids up.

So I get out of bed, change, and get a second pair of clothes to change into just incase before making my way out to the pokemon preserve where I know Gary is every morning.

* * *

I eventually find him by a group of water Pokemon.

"Gary!" I call out.

He turns to see me and smiles.

"Hey Ashy-girl. How you doin'?" he asks.

I smile back.

"Good. You said you wanted to get the grooming done this morning since we missed last night right?" I ask.

He nods.

"Yep." he says walking up to me and takes my hand.

We start walking to the bathroom so we can get the washing done first of course, but I wait until we're in my room doing the brushing before I bring up training.

"Gary, there's something I wanted to ask you." I say as he starts brushing my tail.

"what is is?" he asks just as he hits a knot.

I wince as he tugs at it.

"Well all the other hybrids have been training, learning moves and getting stronger since we were registered as pokemon, but due to everything that's happened with me recently I haven't. And well I was wondering if you would help train me. Help me learn at least a coup,e moves." I explain.

Another tug on a knot.

Then the brushing stops all together.

"You really want me to help you?" Gary asks in disbelief.

I nod.

"Yeah. I mean I want to get stronger and I figure that your going to be starting your Pokemon journey soon, so this might give you some practice with training Pokemon. And well..." I try to find another reason, but Gary stops me.

"Okay." he says. "I'll do it, I'll help train you. We can start tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" I ask.

"Well Gramps is in charge of training soon to be trainer how to train Pokemon. We start tomorrow. He told us that we had to practice with a Pokemon that had never battled before or didn't know any offensive moves. So since you don't know any moves, you are a Pokemon now, and you've never battled I think I can get Gramps to let,e bring you to class tomorrow." he says.

I nod.

Another tug.

"Though don't think that gets you out of grooming." he says with a smirk.

Well at least I'll get to train with him...


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry for taking so long to update, but school gets in the way of things you know? Anyway here's the new chapter!**

* * *

Get up early.

Three words that should NEVER be used in a sentence together.

But they still are, and we still have to do it.

Gary had gotten permission from his grandfather to train me me this morning, and I was thrilled.

Key word, was.

I was thrilled until I learned that we had to wake up at five o'clock in the morning to get ready and be at Gary's class on time.

Of course I still did it, but that doesn't help my mood much.

So now I'm standing in a field with Gary, three other soon-to-be-trainers and there Pokémon that either their parents or the professor loaned them for this lesson.

I look around to see what everyone else looks like.

There's two boys and a girl.

One boys "required name tag" that all the soon-to-be-trainers have to wear reads Red, he's good looking with sleek black hair pailish skin and amber eyes.

He almost looks like a male, normal, version of me.

I also see he has a Pikachu with him.

Cute.

The other boy's name tag reads Blue.

I recognize him as Gary's cousin, although aside from the hair and eyes color they could almost be identical twins.

He has a Growlith with him.

Wonder how he got that, is his mother a cop or something?

Looking to the very end on the field I manage to read the girls name tag.

Leaf.

Huh, I was half expecting it to be green or some other color.

She looks strong and has dark brown eyes and long brown hair.

I'm scared to go near her, especially with the Houndoom that's sitting next to her.

It growls at me and I shrink back a bit.

Gary gives me a reassuring look and I smile at him.

Then the professor comes out and hands all the in training trainers a bucket filled with baseballs and a bag of treats specific to each Pokemon.

He seemed to give each one different instructions and then he let them come back to retrieve us Pokemon.

Gary took my hand and led me to a section of the field that had a box painted on the ground with black, white, and red spray paint.

"Okay so we're going to start on defensive stuff. Dodging to be more specific. You stand there and I'm going to throw balls at you from different directions. Try to dodge them first, and then if you feel like you suddenly know an offensive move that can deflect the balls then try using that. Ready?" Gary asks after explaining.

I nod and he hurdles a ball at me.

I jump out of the way just in time for another to come at me that I have to duck so it'll miss me.

The balls suddenly become faster and much harder to dodge.

I try to think of a move that could deflect them without them touching me at all.

But I don't know any.

I think back to any battle I've seen with an Eevee in it and try to recall the moves an Eevee can learn.

Sand-attack, tackle, headbutt, and skull bash are all out since the balls would hit me with any of those and sand-attack isn't even really offensive.

What else can an Eevee do?

Tail whip won't work.

Growl wouldn't work...

Wait I remember seeing a battle once where an Eevee used light screen and shadow ball.

Maybe one of those would work if I could figure out how to use them.

I think really hard about it, how to use shadow ball or light screen, as I continue to narrowly miss the on coming storm of balls.

Then it comes to me.

I jump to the side, open my mouth wide, and cup my hands around it like I'm about to shout something.

Then I focus my energy toward my mouth and hands and suddenly a cool ball of dark purple and black energy is forming.

I launch it at the five on coming balls and it destroys them.

Gary pauses for a moment to toss me a treat to congratulate me before beginning to launch more baseballs at me.

I swallow the treat quickly before I do as I did before to make another shadow ball attack and it works.

I can't wait to see the look on the other hybrids faces next meeting when I show them my new move...


End file.
